Ron and Trouble
by Rya Clover
Summary: This is a Ron Weasly fanfic, it's not any thing like all alone in an emptly class room or so you think dont worry. but lets just say Ron's tired of every one having a good laugh exept him... READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE
1. Default Chapter

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah whatz up this is Rya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why has no one  
  
reviewed?????!!!!!!!!!!! You people are all critics. anyway. this is an um.  
  
interesting story. uh yeah sooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
"A typical day a typical night every thing is so typical!!!" Thought Ron Wesley.  
  
" I get pranced by me brothers, Malfloy's a bastard, and Harry's taking the spot light  
  
again. go figure. and Hermione has another boy friend. Yeah!!!" 'Wonder how long  
  
he'll last (snicker)'. I don't know why, but since the beginning of the year I've wanted to  
  
do something how should I put it. insane yes that's the word I'm looking for. But, no  
  
first Harry takes the spotlight by pulling the ultimate prank on Mrs. Nora so that's taken.  
  
Malfloy turns McGonagle into a flamingo and an over large beak I think her nose hasn't  
  
gotten to it's normal size yet though. I cant believe I'm saying this but man Malfloy can  
  
pull a prank god, but of course he lost over 120 points. Now that I think of it didn't Harry  
  
lose 160???? Oh well I'll think about it latter any way he turned Mrs. Nora into a flower  
  
pot, but the problem was that well. it meowed or I think it was trying to it didn't really  
  
succussed it was more like a howl and of course Flinch heard it and all of hell was  
  
unleashed. and you can guess what happened from there. You're probably wondering  
  
how Hermione fits in with all of this well remember when I said she had a "new"  
  
boyfriend well "I" wasn't lying, but you see Hermione has gotten into the habit using the  
  
love potion. didn't she say she hated potions. guess not. SO. anyway now it's my  
  
turn. But whom should I prank? Not Filch it's already been done. McGonagle already  
  
done, and why would I want to???? She's my head of the house!!! I don't know what  
  
people would say if I did it and I don't really want to find out. do you blame me???!!  
  
Seriously the woman would bloody kill me!!!!! Any way on friendlier ground what about  
  
Snape??? No too typical of me every one would suspect and they wouldn't even need  
  
proof. did I just say friendlier ground to describe Snape??!!! Jesus Christ!!!! I must  
  
really be going insane!!!! Any why lets just "list" the people I can prank. hum. well  
  
theirs: Lupin (why would I prank him? Any why I'm just listing the options...), Flickwit,  
  
Sprout, Trwilauriny, Rushin (the rune's teacher), Hooch, Dumbledor, Mara.  
  
Dumbledor!!! Yes perfect!!!! No one will suspect that I did it they'll probably think it  
  
was a Slythirn or something, and if Dumbledor does find out he'll probably laugh it  
  
off!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Yes it's brilliant!!! Brilliant!!! I tell you!!! Genius I say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I  
  
felt some one tape me on the shoulder I turned around and there behind me was half the  
  
Griffindor common room just staring!!! At me. I guess I must of said "Yes it's  
  
brilliant!!! Brilliant!!! I tell you!!! Genius I say!" loud. Oops.  
  
Q: SHOULD I CONTINIU OR NOT I HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT RON's GOING TO DO BUT I'm OPEAN TO SUGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A.n please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's eating me up from the inside that no one reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Um. what was that Sio? I left the Don't let Anyone That isn't a Member Thingy on? Oops..  
  
Any ways please review I'M BEGING ON HAND and FEET FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SOME ONE REVIEW APART FROM SIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Potions and rocktes

I'm back!!! Yes it's me, Rya Clover! Finally I have time to update something!!! ^.^ you see I've been studying most of the summer because well. I was kind of suck at school, but I got a good grade in English!!! There's a first for every thing I guess!!! Anyway I'm finally updating the Ron fic! Go me! Go me!!! I actually forgot my password from not using it in so long!!!  
  
Anyway on with the fic!!! WWWHHHAHAHHAHAHA Cough, cough, gag, gag, choke ( fall over and die) I'm okay anyway here it is!!!  
  
Okay, so now all I need to pull this prank let me see. Ah, yes. Convincing  
  
the house elves that I'm making a special "birthday" treat for Dumbledore. That should  
  
work well enough. then I need to get some potion ingredients. HOW THE HELL AM  
  
I GOING TO DO THAT?!? Wait, (sneaky smile) Fred and George did give me those  
  
insulting rockets that they made me for my birthday!!!  
  
(A.N PS The insult rockets are my idea mine I tell you mine anyway on with the fic)  
  
The funny thing about insulting rockets is that you talk into it and it changes your voice  
  
so you can sound like anyone or anything. hehehehhehe who is Snape's worst enemy in  
  
school. SIRIUS BLACK!!! DUH!!! So all I have to do is say what I want the rocket to  
  
say to Snape and then just turn the thing to Sirius Black mode. The funny thing about this  
  
is that it should be able to make Sirius appear right in the middle of the classroom!!! You  
  
know this prank might be good enough for me to forget the Dumbledore one. NAH!!!  
  
Okay. Here it is the moment of truth. I throw the thing into the closest person near me's  
  
potion. It happened to be Hermione, but the genius behind it is that Snape won't suspect Harry  
  
or me doing it because Hermione's our best friend. You know, maybe I should make this  
  
into a carreer. mm.anyway, okay now that the thing is in it'll take around 30  
  
seconds to get ready. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Boom (O.o) to tell you the truth I didn't  
  
know the Boom would be so loud! Owwie. yes! It's working. Sirius is right in the  
  
middle of the class oh my god every one looks like their going to have a heart attack! Oh  
  
here we go!!! " Hello, Snivellus (he said with a sneer) I see you look the same, just as ugly  
  
as ever!" And then he laughed, "So how did the last prank we did on you leave you  
  
Snivellus? I'm surprised your hair isn't still pink and your skin isn't blue!!!" " But you  
  
must admit it's a major improvement to how you usually look, you greasy haired git!!"  
  
At this, point Snape was shocked. A priceless moment I should have brought a camera! Oh god, I  
  
almost forgot the ingredients while every one is still staring and the insult rocket I get all  
  
the stuff I need and a bit extra. You never know when it will come in handy! ^-^! Anyway  
  
I'm back at my seat before anyone can notice, but I don't think even if I cast a hex on  
  
someone anyone would notice. Snape is still staring dumbstruck at the thing. Then he  
  
screams, "BLACK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
everyone turns to stare at the Professor then there's a loud cracking that sounds a  
  
lot like when someone appirates. Operation One of Conquer the School has begun!!!  
  
What did you think? I finally got it down!! 


	3. The Big Boom and other happenings

A.N Hello!!! I'm updating this again!!! Ya! I should be studying for and English test but what  
  
ever it's 2:01 am I really don't give a damn about anything right about now so yeah.  
  
anyway here's chapter three!!!  
  
Chapter three  
  
The Big Boom!  
  
Well anyway I think Snape really did have a heart attack. ummmm oops??? He  
  
suddenly snaps out of it looked really pissed and then yells at all of us " WHY ARENT  
  
YOU FINISHING YOUR POTIONS!!!!!" suddenly Snape gets a horrified look and  
  
every one turns to see what he's looking at a lot of the students are looking horrified well  
  
the ones who "know" about potions. what are they staring at??? Ummmm. I think we  
  
can all kiss our asses good bye. Snape is the first to snap out of it "  
  
MR.LONGBOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! ARE  
  
YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT  
  
IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" well Snape just scared Neville. and he dropped  
  
the thing into the potion. oh shit and he's only 3 seats away from me.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
MMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Owiee. ~_O.! well I cant tell  
  
form here, but I think Semmes looks pretty dead he was right next to him. no, no ,wait I  
  
think what's left of him just twitched. no, no I must have imagined it I think he' s pretty  
  
much dead. okay.. I think that Slytherin girl has an allergic reaction to that potion.  
  
god that's sick (gag @ I think I'm going to through up!!!!) she's started to swell and  
  
she's breaking through the skin and uuuuuuhhhh ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiii  
  
she's starting to get giant worts to EEEEEWWWIIIIEEEE!!!! God.. I run out of the class  
  
room as fast as I can and head for the nearest bathroom as quiet a few other people have  
  
who have seen what the potion did. more should come soon once the smoke clears.  
  
man I'd hate to see what Neville looks like after this. god. and WHAT ABOUT  
  
SNAPE??? No, no I think he put up a shield last second. I wonder how Hermione and  
  
Harry did. (Suddenly both harry and Hermione run by, Harry is turning Green(no  
  
literally lime green..) and his hair is turning an interesting yellow color.(O_o um  
  
okay.) Hermione isn't doing much better. she has suddenly sprung cat ears, a tail to  
  
mach and she seems to be turning a light blue.) wait if Hermione and Harry got hit with  
  
the potion and they were farther away from Neville then me. WHAT MUST I LOOK  
  
LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (0O0 hell aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh) I just ran into  
  
the nearest bath room (PS I never mention if it's a girls or boys bathroom.  
  
mwaahhahahhah cough, cough never mind.) when he looks in the mirror he almost  
  
faints. he looks like. like. a not Ron??? You see Ron has just been splashed with a  
  
transformation potion. he looks like how he always wanted to look. -_-" well here we  
  
go. He has black hair with red highlights or maybe the other way around and some of it is  
  
spiked up. Any way he also didn't have the freckles anymore and he was muscular!!!  
  
(wowow) he also had an ear and lip piercing. he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore  
  
he had jeans and a red shirt that read " Met The King of Lions".. The only words that  
  
Ron could say were "assume."  
  
A.N So what do you think it only took me about 34 minutes to write this but hey!!! The  
  
plot has just had a major twist done to it and what exactly were the effects of Neville's  
  
potion??? What does Snape look like? (I got this idea from Sio's death or my sister the  
  
description or "change" that he will undergo is her idea of how he should really look and  
  
that he's just wearing a disguise.) anyway I bet you cant wait to find out what exactly  
  
happened to all the students. I'll have a list on the next chapter!!!  
  
REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!!!!  
  
I NEED MOTIVATION REVIEW!!! 


End file.
